


El sueño de Dante

by ArbreAurati



Category: No Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbreAurati/pseuds/ArbreAurati
Summary: no words a lo maricon q es dante y a la mierda q es esto no word literally no words





	El sueño de Dante

**Author's Note:**

> no words a lo maricon q es dante y a la mierda q es esto no word literally no words

La madera de la silla se enterraba en su cintura. Campos verdes despertaban bajo sus pies ¿Estaba caminando? ¿Estaba volando? Los arbustos parecían mezclarse hasta formar una imagen desconocida que gritaba una sola cosa _“Vida”_. Estiro sus manos, podía escuchar un sutil llamado. Su nombre, alguien llamaba su nombre _“Dante, Dante…”_ ¿Quién lo llamaba? No lo sabía. Una sensación desconocida que conocía lleno su pecho, por primera vez en más de una década sintió su corazón latir. Tomo una bocanada de aire y miro al cielo, un árbol de sangre lo miraba desde arriba, a su lado izquierdo un arco que lo guiaba a un jardín. Un jardín que había recorrido cientos de veces, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era la primera vez que lo veía. En cierta parte era cierto, este no era el jardín que el conoció, era el jardín que su madre había descrito tantas veces en sus historias. Arboles de sangre con sus hojas brillantes erguidos orgullosamente sobre la cabeza de los nobles que buscaban refugio de bajo de ellos. 

Dante caminaba descalzo, el piso de granito tibio por el sol. En sus oídos revoloteaban risas de niños, niños sanos, como el dulce canto de las aves. Sintió como las lagrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos. Acaricio el tronco de uno de los arboles y suspiro. Estaba en casa, finalmente en casa. Nunca más tendría que correr o esconderse o mirar el fuego deseando que purifique todos sus pensamientos, este era su hogar y el ya no era un niño. 

Una nube escondió el sol y Dante sintió dedos fríos acariciarle la mejilla _“¿Madre?”_ Frente a el la mujer la que había intentado recordar tantas veces, sus manos estaban frías tal y como recordaba. En sus últimos tiempos nunca pudo mantener una temperatura estable. Sonrió con esa sonrisa rota que Dante tanto conocía. “Mama” Dijo Dante, pero sonó más como un llanto. _“Dante,”_ Las piernas de Dante cedieron finalmente, cayo de rodillas enfrente a su madre y cerro sus manos apretando la falda de su madre. “Mama” Lagrimas. _“Mama, perdóname,”_ Sintió la mano de su madre en su mejilla y la miro a los ojos, oscuros como los recordaba. Había extrañado tanto esos ojos, cuanto habría dado por un solo segundo de su madre en todos estos años que paso en las calles sangrando y sufriendo. “Dante, mi niño,” Su voz caía dulcemente como la miel. “No hay nada que perdonar…” Ella sonrió. _“¿Podrás envejecer sin mí? ¿Crecerás con gracia? ¿Caerás en la tentación del mundo de los olvidados? Dante, mi niño, se que lo quieres. Que todo seria mas fácil, pero debes ser fuerte,”_ Dante negó con la cabeza. _“No, mama, no, por favor,”_ El viento alzo las hojas de sangre con furia, los nobles perdieron su voz mientras las ráfagas se lo llevaban como ceniza. _“Dante,”_ Las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos, casi no podía divisar el rostro de su madre. _“El oro nunca descansara en tu corona oscura, pero las semillas sobrevivirán el invierno… Las veremos crecer juntos, lo prometo”_

Un temblor agito el jardín, las paredes empezaron a desmoronarse alrededor de Dante como castillos de arena, pero sus ojos estaban concentrados en su madre, en como su piel se volvía mas y mas pálida. Como la madre sangrienta, su Diosa, que debía protegerlos una lagrima carmesí se escapo de los ojos de su madre. Su piel se resquebrajaba, Dante grito, pero su voz se había escapado con las hojas de los arboles de sangre. Grito y grito hasta que su garganta quemo, pero su madre no pudo escucharlo. Con una última ráfaga el cuerpo de su madre se alzo a los cielos como cenizas de un pergamino, dejando a Dante, una vez más, solo.

Dante despertó con un dolor enterrado en su corazón como una cuchilla retorcida. No pudo evitar el sollozo que partió sus cuerdas bocales. Tomo un carbón de la chimenea y no pudo volver a dormirse, o volver a ser el mismo, hasta que una imagen exacta de su madre decoraba una de sus paredes. Le acaricio la mejilla al dibujo, la pared fría como su madre. Lloro de nuevo


End file.
